Trinity Mays
Trinity Mays (June 20th, 1995) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Melissa Mays. She grew up believing that Thomas Mays was her father. Growing up she was a very sweet girl who did everything with her dad. They went to baseball games together, he took her to softball games. She was good friends with Toni Gaffigan. Trinity was very much a daddy's girl growing up. She looked up to him very much. She also loved her grandfather, her father's father. Her grandpa would always bring her gifts when he came to visit. But she didn't care much about the gifts, she liked seeing her grandfather. But when she was 13 years old her father's boat "The Tom Sawyer" was set on fire. She and her mother were both in the boat, but both were able to get out. Her father however wasn't able to. After that she would no longer be the sweet and innocent girl that she once was. She became a bit of a bully, and pushed people around. It was her way of acting out. Her mother also treated her differently after her father's death. She became more controling. Though she could be a bit of a bully, Trinity never physically hurt anyone, and would typically only make fun of them. Even then she could be nice when she wanted to be. When she was 15 she discovered that she was a witch. She and Diana Henning began practicing the craft together. When she was 16 Cassie Blackwell moved to town, and they brought her into Witchcraft as well. Trinity got along better with Cassie than she did with Diana. During the Gemini Murders, she discovered her real father was Ethan Blackwell and that Cassie and Diana were here half-sisters. She was a suspect during the murders because of her relation to the killers -- she was Cara Leigh and Misty Damon's cousin. After High School. she travels the world and dates many guys. She also studies under Ginny Lynn for a while. Trinity eventually opens up a shop on Ivory Island called Trinity that sells occult items. =Childhood= Growing up, Trinity was very close to her dad. He'd always take her to Pittsburgh Pirates games (her favorite team). She also played on a little league team called The Indigo Bay Roosters. She always thought the team name was kind of funny, though when she got older she thought it was dumb. She played with Capri Heard and Tawny Fredericks. Trinity was a pitcher, and was pretty good at it. She would often do many things with her dad -- mini golf, bowling, go to the movies. She was very close ot him. And she was a very sweet girl. But when she was 13 years old she was on her dad's boat The Tom Sawyer, when someone set it on fire. She would later learn that it was her mom that hired a homeless man to do it. Trinity got burned in the fire, but was otherwise fine. But after the fire, she changed. She stopped caring about team sports, and just wanted to be left alone. So she made fun of people as a way to distance herself from the world. =High School= In High School, Trinity had the stigma of being the Principal's daughter. This caused her to act out even more, because she wanted to distance herself from her mom. Her mom blamed her for the fire, which made her feel even worse. Trinity was very sad, but very good at hiding her sadness. She hated her mom for a long time. When she was 15 years old she discovered she was a Witch. She took to studying the craft so she could have power. She even teamed up with Diana Henning. She and Diana didn't always get along, but they tried working together. But Trinity found it difficult because Diana didn't like the ways Trinity was acting out. When Cassie Blackwell moved to town she invited her to join their Witchcraft group. Trinity didn't like Cassie or Diana very much, but she liked Cassie better. When Witch Hunters started coming, and Cassie protected them from them, Trinity began to have a begruding respect for Cassie. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Trinity was named a suspect. She didn't care too much. People in school would call her 'murderer' sometimes, but she'd just pick on them right back, often more viciously than she ever had before. It was also during the murders she discovered she was a Blackwell. She thought it was pretty cool. But she still cared very much for her step dad. She also found out her mom killed her father and grandfather. Something that upset her a lot, but she still hid it very well. She was cleared as a suspect when Witch Hunters kidnapped her and tied her to a pole on a boat in Chance Harbor. She was very scared, but managed to escape thanks to her mom. Before the murders came to an end, Ginny Lynn taught her and the other girls to set fire bombs, and they burned down the Arcturus building. =After the Murders= After the murders, Trinity continued high school, and went off to college. She studied business, and became a model. She also opened up an occult shop where Chitty Chitty Bang Bang used to be selling occult items. She continued practicing the occult, and with help from Ginny Lynn learned a thing or two about setting fires. =Quotes= "Well she's kind of a bitch. And a slut. But aside from that she's not too bad. I mean I wouldn't count her among my friends, but I wouldn't count her as an enemy either. More like... a lackey." "Oh she's Little Ms. Thing too. Way too into school for her own good! You'd think she was the principal's daughter." - On Diana Henning "Yeah! Exactly. Which is why I have to cause some trouble. I've got a rep to think about!" - her response to being asked if she was the Principals' daughter "Uh... No. Why would I know old people?" "Duh! But that's not like forever." - on if she's going to be old some day. "Uhh no! I mean, geez. Who do you think I am, Emo McEmoson?" - on if she ever contemplated Suicide "About like she is now. Very prissy, but at least attractive. Diana doesn't even have THAT going for her." - on Cassie "I never said that. They may be losers, but I still like them. A little. Think of it as... Charity." - on why she hangs out with Diana and Cassie "No! When I say Charity, I mean I'm being charitable by hanging out with people with poor social standing. See, I make them look cooler just by being around them!" " How should I know? Everyone says she looked like Cassie. Which isn't like creepy at all I'm sure. For non-normal people" - On Cassie Blackwell's mother "If your mom was dead, and everyone said "Oh you look like her!" wouldn't YOU be creeped out? I mean, sheesh. Even I Know that." "Oh there was this crazy bitch who killed a bunch of people out in California.' - on the Harvelle family "Oh please. That psycho bitch may be part of the same family as me, but I'm NOT related to her in any way shape or form." " By like... a billion degrees of separation. Duh!" - on her relation to Lilith Winchester "I don't know! All I know is... nobody calling themselves Lilith Winchester has ever tried to talk to me, thank god for that. What a LOSER." "She just does. Like... god. One cigarette -- not marijuna mind you, a cigarette, found in my room -- and she grounds me for like... a month. It wasn't even mine!" - on her mom overreacting "Does Diana? Cause if so, I'm going to be SOO mad." - when asked if Cassie has a similar birthmark "I like Cassie. Half-sister or not, she's ALMOST cool. And she's pretty. But Diana? She's a bitch. I can't believe we're related. In fact... I almost think we're not!" "I don't know? They are lame, and have nothing better to do?" - on why Witch Hunters want to kill her "I'm more than fine. I'm awesome! My kidnappers are dead. Good riddance to them!" Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Witches Category:MISTX0